2.1 The technique of inducing electric voltage in a wire coil or solenoid (a "secondary") by transformer action involving magnetic induction from another electric coil (a "primary") is so well known to the art as not to require further description. In some instances of such induction it is desired that the frequency of the induced voltage be essentially the same as the self-resonant frequency of the secondary coil so as to maximize the voltage produced from that secondary coil. An example of such an application is the well-known high voltage "flyback" transformer that is incorporated within every television receiver that includes a cathode-ray tube.
2.2 In some other applications, operating at self resonance or not and where the required output power or voltage is relatively large, some combination of high primary-to-secondary turns-ratio and often-expensive, bulky or electrically-dangerous primary apparatus can be required in order to realize the required output. The present invention teaches a novel method for alleviating some of that requirement. The method has been made more practicable in recent years particularly by the development of a superior type of transistor known as a power MOSFET (for "metal-oxide field-effect transistor").